


Bad Habits

by t3f3r



Category: Neopets
Genre: Altador Cup - Freeform, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Minor Violence, Stimming, Swearing, minor injury, stim mention, story short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: Team captain Keetra Deile from Virtupets was called in after a fight had broke out between one of her players and another player from the Altador Cup. As she heads out to converse to her roughed up player, it seems that bad habits seem to outshine in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to bring out another story with my favorite Team Virtupet girls, Keetra Deile and Sela Pretore! This time in the story, I decided to write out about some personal headcanons about the two in the form of a story (not too shabby huh?).
> 
> The biggest headcanon I had in this story was about Sela, with a habit of biting on her cheek and lips too much that she has to have a little teether to help ease her. I thought it was important because I go through the same thing (and I have my own little teether as well). I like to sometimes give ocs and canon characters some relate-able traits because I feel like it makes them more… Real? Alive? Bah, I don’t know, that's just me. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if my personality headcanons don’t fit with most of these characters, this is how I saw them to be like. (>w>’’’) Enjoy the read though~!!

Keetra couldn’t help but breathe a heavy sigh as she began to make her way to the first aid clinic. It was a fairly small clinic, so it wouldn’t take long for her to find the person she was looking for. She got up to the desk, asking the receptionist about the person she came for. The woman, a young blue Acara, had told her that the person was in another room and she’ll let her know when to go in. Keetra thanked her, but before she turned, the woman asked her.

“You’re Keetra Deile? The captain?” The cybunny smiled and nodded.

“Yup, that’s me.”

“My daughter is a huge fan! She’s trying her best to become a yooyuball player just like you. She even tells me to pack her a bag of Zero Gravity Cheese Puffs for her school lunch.” the Acara replied. Keetra’s smile grew bigger and she couldn’t help but chuckle from the woman’s words.

“I see. Tell her that I can’t wait to see her play on the field.” Keetra replied warmly, hearing the woman reply ‘ _I sure will’_ before she was able to finally sit herself in the clinic’s waiting room.

While sitting down on one of the boxy couch seats, she couldn’t help but bounce her leg repeatedly as she waited. She couldn’t tell if it was a bad habit or not, it was just something she had done since she was but a small child. Sometimes it gets rather annoying, especially if anyone else catches her doing it. But she just continues anyway. Keetra decides that she should have her mind on something else so she begins to look around the room to see the other people in the waiting area with her. There were a few people who were sick with Kikoughela or neezles, and some who were just only there for a simple checkup.

‘ _But why was she sent here?_ ’ Keetra pondered to herself as she looked through the clinic room. Her ears picked up on the door opening at the other end of the waiting area, she looked over to see that it was a yellow Blumaroo in a white doctor’s coat and glasses. As he walked over to the Acara at the desk, Keetra could faintly hear the woman talk to him about her being in the clinic. She saw the doctor pick up his head to look over to where she was, and as the man began to walk up to her, Keetra stood up from her seat.

“Keetra? It’s a pleasure to meet you.. I’m Doctor!” The Blumaroo greeted with an extended hand. Keetra took his hand in hers, and shook it generously.

“Hello, Doctor. Is she alright?”

“Yes yes, she’s fine. I think it’d be best if you see her yourself. Please follow me.” The Blumaroo replied. He began to lead the young Cybunny through the door, closing it just after she had walked in. Keetra then followed the man into what seemed to be a longer hallway, and another room which led to some separate rooms and another large desk right in the center of it. The area was filled with a lot more nurses looking through computer screens and a few other doctors awaiting orders there like Doctor himself.

“Now you’re wondering why she was submitted here instead of a hospital, correct?” The Blumaroo asked, quickly adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his long snout.

“I was fairly curious on the matter, yes.” Keetra replied. She and Doctor stopped at the desk where one of the nurses handed him a vanilla folder and a pen. The man opened it up, looking through the file with a pen in his hand, which he seemed to tapped it against his nose to an unknown rhythm..

“Well, after we had heard what went on at the hotel, the medics were informed to send both of the players to clinics instead of the hospitals within the area. Since it would have caused a ruckus with the news reporters nearby.” He finally scribbled down something in the folder with the pen, before handing it back to the nurse and placing the pen into his coat pocket.

“Of course given the circumstances that a fight had occurred between the two, we were informed to send both players to different clinics as well, just to be sure that another fight won’t break out.” He turned to face Keetra at this point. “We have checked her over, and luckily she hasn’t received any critical injuries or even a concussion. Just some lacerations to her cheek, forehead, and her knuckles-”

“But she will be okay?” Keetra asked stressfully.

“Of course! We checked her thoroughly to see that she’s perfectly fine, minus the scrapes and bruises I just mentioned.” Doctor replied. Keetra sigh softly from the news. ‘ _So she will be okay… And hopefully she won’t be in trouble with our sponsors._ ’ she thought to herself. She broke out of her trance when she heard the doctor clear his throat.

“Now, I have other patients to check up on, but you can go in to see her now if you like. I’ll send by a nurse in just a moment to give you two further instructions-”

“Further instructions? I thought you said she was fine?” Keetra interrupted once more, she could tell that the panic was slowly getting to her voice as Doctor put up a hand to settle her down.

“And she is Ms. Deile. I’m just going to give her some pain relievers to help ease some of the pain she had received. The relievers are also accepted by the Altador Cup board as well, so there shouldn’t be any other reason as to why she shouldn’t take them.” Doctor reassured to her as he patted her shoulder gently. “She’s in room 4, you can’t miss it! If you need me for anything then don’t hesitate to shout.” he added before he walked down the hall to converse to another nurse.

Keetra stood still silently and smiled to herself. ‘ _Well, I think she would be glad to hear about that_.’ Keetra thought as she walked up to the door with the number 4 on it. She took a hand and knocked gently on the door. She heard someone mumble inside the room before a voice called out ‘ _come in…. I guess_ ’, in which she finally decided to open the door.

The room was a small little room with a cabinet, counter, sink, and a small desk with a computer in it and three plastic chairs. There was an examination table close to the desk as well, and Keetra could see that on the examination table sat a young purple Xweetok, scrolling through her cell phone she held in her hand. The woman was dressed in a red vintage shirt with the Virtupets Logo, black ripped jeans and black boots. Of course the woman also had a few bandages on her cheek, knuckles and even a small one right on the center of her forehead. Keetra was even surprised that the Xwee had her earring and piercings still on at this point as well.

If it was her, the jewelry would be the first thing to go during a fight.

As she closed the door softly behind her, the Xweetok looked up and her eyes widen as she scrambled to put her cellphone away.

“Sela,” Keetra sighed as she crossed her arms, “I don’t know if I should be surprised, or casual about this now.”

“Really?” The Xwee exasperated as she glared over at her captain. “Look, it wasn’t my fault Keetra! He started it!” The Xwee hissed as her tail fluffed up in anger. “That good for nothing punk should be thankful that he’s a Maraquan and he slipped out of my grasp-”

“Enough.” Sela stopped in her sentence and wrapped her arms around herself, awaiting for Keetra to speak once more. “I don’t care who started it, but you have to remember that we can’t have our reputation get tarnished like this for the cup-”

“So that’s all you care about, isn’t it? Reputation?” Sela interrupted. The two stared at each other momentarily. Keetra took in a breath to calm herself down as she sat down on one of the chairs closest to the examining table.

“Sela, you know how important the cup is to us. To all of us.” Keetra began. Even though Sela rolled her eyes, Keetra continued. “Of course our reputation is important, but I do truly care about this team- And you too.  It’s just getting hard when you always get yourself into fights like this. It’s making others think that you’re even tougher than myself.” she joked. Unfortunately the statement only made the purple Xwee frown.

“But I told you, it wasn’t my fault! Elon-” Sela stopped herself, turning her head away from Keetra. This concerned the captain greatly, ‘ _She never acted like this before,_ ’ she thought to herself as she placed a hand on Sela’s for comfort.

“Elon what?” She pried. The cybunny was surprised to see that her teammate kept quiet, she could even see that her teammate was also chewing on her cheek in thought, or perhaps just hesitation. She had never truly acted like this to anyone, especially herself. “Sela?” Keetra asked once more, gripping her hand gently as a way to get her teammate out of her conscious thought. This seemed to worked since she saw her teammate take in a breath before speaking.

“Elon… Was making a fuss about the us.”

“Well that’s not a surprise.” Keetra shrugged with a cocky tone in her voice, “Elon always make a fuss about the teams during the season-”

“Not us as in the team Keetra! I mean… Us. Together.” she stressed. Keetra could guess that she gave Sela a look of concern, because the Xwee became hesitant for a moment before she continued. “Elon said that we were just a- A ‘ _fad_ ’ for this years cup. Just mimicking what Derlyn and Mirsha did last year-”

“Oh did he? And did you say that Mirsha and Derlyn’s love life isn’t to be a concern to him? That they had only announced their relationship because Mirsha proposed to Derlyn just after the cup?” Keetra asked. Sela rolled her eyes again and shrugged her shoulders.

“Kind of. I just said ‘ _What happened to them is between only them. That love between two people should never be considered as a ‘fad’, Asshole_ ’.”

“Close enough.” Keetra chuckled. “Then what happened?”

“Then… Well…” Sela took in another short breath before she continued, “He said that our relationship wouldn’t last. And that your priority was to win the cup, not to be with me…” Sela trailed off. Keetra couldn’t help but bite her tongue in aggravation. That could have been the reason why Sela snapped back at her when she mentioned the team’s reputation in the cup. But to know that the Maraquan Acara had the nerve to bring up their relationship was beyond infuriating to her.

She watched the Xwee under her gaze, seeing Sela looking away from her as she began to now bite her lip at this point. It was a bad habit that she had herself, since the two were children. Keetra would remember seeing Sela’s mother pester her about her constant lip biting, and cheek biting when it got her attention. She even remembered that Sela’s mother had made her a small bracelet made out of a baby’s teether so she can chew on whenever she was nervous or anxious-

That was when Keetra had realized, Sela didn’t have her bracelet out.

If she wasn’t chewing on her bracelet, she would be playing with the bracelet by turning it between her fingers. But she wasn’t, which to the Xwee alone must have been a bit aggravating to the young player as well.

“Sisi,” Sela looked back at the Cybunny who had used her childhood nickname, “Where’s your bracelet?”. Sela looked down at the floor again, shrugging her shoulders slowly as she averted her gaze. Keetra only raised a brow at her from the odd gesture.

“You… Don’t know?”

“I guess I lost it somewhere at the hotel.” Sela mumbled, continuing to bite her lips anxiously “I don’t remember where tho, somewhere in the hallway maybe?”. Keetra tapped her hand lightly on Sela’s before she leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on the Xwee’s lips. When she leaned back into the seat, she could see the female’s face with a look of shock.

“Well, I’ll help you find it later. Besides, I want to be sure you still have a pair of lips to kiss me with.” Keetra joked. Sela grimace slightly as she turned her head away, but Keetra could see a small smile grow on her face and her cheeks becoming a slight crimson color.

“Thanks, Katey.” Sela whispered.

“It’s not problem,” Keetra smiled and patted Sela’s shoulder. “Now don’t believe in anything that Elon says, I have told you that the cup was going to be tough in and out of the field. Also, he has no idea what he’s talking about. We’ve known each other since we were kids Sisi! And we’ve been going out much more longer than Mirsha and Derlyn has as well. We both chose to come out together this year because we wanted others to know that we were devoted to each other. Whether it’d be for the cup or to each other-”

“And because we wanted the weird love letters from our fans to stop too.” Sela pointed out, making the captain chuckle a bit.

“Yeah, that too… Oh! Doctor had told me that he would send in a nurse to give you something before you get to leave.” she said. Sela sighed and laid back onto the examination table with a groan.

“Good! I’m so bored here, I might just die from boredom!” she replied. 

Keetra smiled, seeing her partner slowly turn back to normal. But she couldn’t help but think about the words that the Maraquan captain had stated. Perhaps the guy was just sour as always about the cup, but still that alone couldn’t be the reason, could it?

Well, Keetra would just have to find out later. As soon as she helps find Sela’s bracelet first, before the Xwee has the chance to chew her own lip off. 

_[To be continued?_ ]


End file.
